Yaoi High
by Kiratisgod
Summary: Gaara is moving to a new school. Oh no, what will Naruto do now? He'll move with gaara of course. What will he discover about his new school? Oh tha possibilities!


**The Before**

"WHAT?!" Yelled an angered blond. "What do you mean you're switching schools?! You can't leave me like this, Gaara! You're my best friend, don't go!"

"Naruto-kun, there's nothing I can do about it." The calm red head replied before continuing, "My parents choice is FINAL."

"Well, then… I'll move with you!" Naruto said grinning.

"Pfft, right." Gaara said, dismissing himself with a wave of his hand.

"We'll still have movie nights on Friday's, right?!" The blond called.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Said Gaara from a distance. Naruto watched him as he disappeared into the horizon then slumped his shoulders. He couldn't believe it, his best friend of 15 years was moving to another school! Why? He had no idea, but he wasn't going to sever the strong friendship they had just because on of them had to move away. Forget the 'we will always be friends in our hearts' crap, if Gaara was moving schools, then so was he!

* * *

The blonde sat down in his assigned seat, already knowing what was missing. His dear friend Gaara was long gone by now. He had forgotten to tell his foster-parent Iruka about it. He should've said something yesterday! Right now he could've been running around a new school with Gaara, trying franticly to find his classes. Instead, he was stuck here, in this hell-hole.

Through-out the whole day Naruto had wondered what exactly his best friend was doing. Did he make new friends? IMPOSSIBLE! Naruto was his best and only friend, Gaara wouldn't go off and stray his relationship with him just because some other kid was just as pushy and annoying as the blonde.

Then something hit him. Gaara was going to a new school. A new school with a different environment. A new school where he could be hurt, or worse, raped!

'Don't worry, Gaara! I'll save you... Tomorrow.'

Later…

"Come on, come on, come on, Gaara!"

"Naruto? It's one in the morning. What the hell do you want?" Asked a grumpy red head.

"Guess what? I'm going to go to the same school as you!" The blonde nearly blurted out but lowering his voice so that an angered Iruka wouldn't ram through his door.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara replied.

"I talked to Iruka-san and he says it's okay as long as I don't get in too much trouble." Said a cheery blonde.

Gaara deadpanned. "Knowing you, you'll be out of my school on the first day."

"No I won't! Well whatever, I just wanted to let you know. Bye!"

With that both boys hung up their phone's. Gaara plopping back down onto his bed and Naruto getting up for the millionth time to get another midnight (not so midnight anymore) snack.

* * *

'34 B, 34 B, where are you?' The blonde asked himself in the head.

He had met up with Gaara this morning, followed by their super secret handshake. Much to Narutos' discontent, Gaara did make some new friends. The ginger introduced him to a rather energetic young fellow. His name was Rock Lee and he was some character. He wore all green, had a weird hairstyle, and his eyebrows…..Dear god, does that boy ever trim them? However, he was a nice boy; Naruto saw no danger in him.

Next, He had met Kiba, the dog-lover. He wouldn't stop talking about his pup akamaru. The boys hair looked like it had never been brushed and he had some upside down triangle, tattoo things on each of his cheeks. Kiba also had a unique smell. The first thing Naruto had thought of was wet dog.

After meeting these new-found friends, Naruto was having a hard time finding his classes and he always had to ask someone. One of the people he asked was rude enough to pull the edge of Narutos' pants and boxers, look in, and call him dick less! DICKLESS! How dare that guy insult his manhood?!

During all this, Naruto noticed something and stopped, dead in his tracks. He looked around quickly not finding what he was looking for. BOOBS! Where are they?! No, please don't tell me this is an all boy's school!

In fact it was.

Konoha High _was_ an **all boy's school.**

**TBC…**


End file.
